


Expect the unexpected

by SpilledGinger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledGinger/pseuds/SpilledGinger
Summary: Johnny and his team visit the Lin Kuei Temple to speak to the Grandmaster. But the Grandmaster is no where to be found.





	Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for this being painfully cliché, but I was in the mood for writing a silly little Subscorp fic involving Johnny, Kenshi and the Kombat Kids

Upholding alliances was very important to the Special Forces. That also meant that they had to stay updated with the current state of their allies. Are there any threats on the lure? Did new people arrive? Did people leave? Questions like that were very important for the Special Forces to know what their allies were dealing with, so they could provide help like food, shelter and other resources. This is why every year, Johnny and his team travelled around the realms to check up on their allies. This time, Johnny was joined by Kenshi, together with the self-proclaimed ‘Kombat Kids’. The younger kombatants could use some training, and what is a better place to train than the Lin Kuei Temple?  
The team arrived in the icy mountains, carefully landing on a flatter surface. You’d think that the Lin Kuei would’ve prepared a place for any aircrafts to land after the start of their alliance, but a flat surface close to the temple can make do. The krew stepped out and walked towards the icy temple, to be greeted by a group of Lin Kuei warriors instead of the man they were expecting.  
‘’The Grandmaster is busy at the moment. We can ensure you that he will arrive here soon’’ one of the clan members stated.  
‘’Can we at least wait inside? We are freezing our asses off here’’ Johnny inclined.  
One of the clan members led the team to a common room, where they could sit down and wait for the Grandmaster to arrive. Not shortly after, someone arrived with a pot of tea and enough cups for everyone. They bowed and went back to the kitchen.  
‘’So does no one else notice that something is very off, or is it just me?’’ Kung Jin started after a short period of silence.  
‘’Yeah, normally it doesn’t take the Grandmaster long at all to come and greet us’’ Takeda replied.  
‘’With couches like these, I don’t mind waiting’’ Johnny stated, leaning back on one of the blue couches, basically ready to fall asleep.  
‘’I don’t think General Blade would be happy to hear that you have been sleeping on the job, Johnny’’ Kenshi noted, which made Johnny quickly open his eyes and sit back up.  
‘’Right…’’  
‘’He’s also not reacting in the alliance group chat. Maybe he’s just asleep or something. Must be an age thing’’ Cassie remarked.  
‘’I’ve also tried contacting Master Hasashi to see if he knows if anything is up. He seems to know a lot about what the Grandmaster is up to these days’’ Takeda added.  
‘’Pause right there… Master Hasashi knows what the Grandmaster is up to these days?’’ Jacqui asked, looking at Takeda in slight disbelief.  
‘’Well… yeah. They need to know what the other is doing so they know if they can suspect a surprise attack or whatever’’  
‘’I think that ‘surprise attack’ could mean something else in this case’’ Kung Jin joked.  
Takeda raised an eyebrow.  
‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’  
‘’You know…’’ Jin made a circle with his fingers and used his other hand to poke through that circle.  
‘’Are you trying to imply that the Grandmasters are banging?’’ Cassie laughed. ‘’No fucking way, I don’t even think Master Hasashi is into dudes. Or is he?’’ She looked between Kenshi and Takeda, looking if they knew the answer.  
‘’Hanzo being bisexual might not be as unlikely as you think, Cassandra’’ Kenshi noted.  
‘’See? Totally banging’’ Jin concluded.  
‘’Now there, Jin. Making conclusions based on such a little amount of facts is not what you’re supposed to do’’ Johnny said. ‘’I suggest that we find out what’s keeping old Ice Cube busy by just going to his room’’  
‘’But what if he is doing it with Master Hasashi? I don’t wanna hear two old guys going at it’’ Cassie remarked.  
‘’Too bad, because I am getting incredibly bored with waiting for that snowman’’

The krew got up and started to roam through the temple, looking for the Grandmaster’s bedroom. They all assumed that it was as far away from the other bedrooms as possible, so he could have all the rest and privacy he needed. Johnny led the way, Jin and Kenshi not following too far after. Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda were walking some steps behind them, not wanting to possibly catch the two Grandmasters in the act.  
‘’C’mon guys, I was just joking about the sex thing’’ Jin stated.  
‘’There’s still a possibility you know?’’ Takeda awkwardly said, making Jin chuckle a bit.  
‘’You three are just a bunch of prudes’’ Jin teased, making his teammates scoff.  
They wandered through the temple some more, exploring every hallway and every open room, but to no avail.  
‘’Does this guy even sleep?’’ Johnny asked.  
‘’He’s a cryomancer, not a god’’ Kenshi noted.  
Then the team saw a lone blue door at the end of a long hallway full of paintings and writings.  
‘’I have a feeling that that’s it’’ Jin pointed out.  
‘’You think?’’ Cassie sarcastically commented.

The group walked towards the door, with Takeda, Jacqui and Cassie falling behind more and more. Johnny was the first one to arrive at the door, knocking on it as soon as he stood still.  
‘’Hey Vanilla Ice, you in there?’’  
‘’Y-yeah, just a minute’’ Kuai Liang’s voice sounded from his room, followed by some panicked whispering to someone else and the sound of something being knocked over.  
Kuai opened the door just a little bit, peeking out through the gap.  
‘’M-my apologies. It seems that I have forgotten about-‘’  
‘’Excuses, excuses. We have been here for like half an hour. Someone must have told you about our arrival’’ Johnny interrupted. ‘’And there’s absolutely no shame in doing a meeting in your bedroom while you’re still in your nightwear. Unless you sleep naked, because then I would advise you to put something on’’  
Kuai opened the door further, revealing that he was still wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt. Johnny trotted past Kuai, taking in the ambience of the big room. Kenshi and Jin followed suit, with the other three awkwardly walking behind them.  
‘’I… did not expect you to arrive with this much company’’ Kuai stated, shifting his weight from side to side.  
‘’C’mon Coldilocks, no need to be nervous. There’s nothing weird about your room’’ the other man assured, glancing slightly at Kenshi, who was focusing on the closet. ‘’Right?’’  
Kuai nodded slightly, clearly hiding something.  
‘’Now, what we wanted to discuss today was if anything new has happened lately…’’ Johnny started, slowly heading towards the closet. ‘’New enemies… new allies…’’  
Kenshi chuckled, knowing what Johnny was about to do.  
‘’Or perhaps… You’re fucking Grandmaster Hot Sauce and didn’t even bother to tell us’’ the former actor stated, opening the closet and revealing a half-naked Hanzo, trying to hide behind the clothes.  
‘’…Hi…’’ the pyromancer awkwardly greeted.  
‘’Well… At least he’s not fully naked’’ Takeda noted, making Jin laugh.  
‘’By the gods, Hanzo! What are you doing in my closet?’’ Kuai asked, winking at the pyromancer to make him play along.  
‘’I-Uh… was… spying on you?’’ Hanzo tried to play along.  
‘’Guys… No one spies on someone from their closet, in their underwear. Just… come out already’’ Jin chuckled at his own pun.  
Kuai sighed, still disappointed that the others didn’t fall for his obviously fake cover-up, but started to explain anyways.  
‘We were meaning to tell you the truth, but we just didn’t find the right time to bring it up’’  
‘’Mentioning it earlier could’ve stopped us from embarrassing ourselves though…’’ Hanzo glared at his partner, stepping out of the closet.  
‘’Huh… Wouldn’t have pegged Snow Cone for a biter…’’ Johnny stated, looking at the marks on Hanzo’s neck, shoulders and thighs.  
The pyromancer turned bright red and quickly grabbed one of Kuai’s shirts from the closet to put on.  
‘’Well… I guess this will save a few talks with everyone’’ the cryomancer noted.  
‘’Oh, you two are so not done with me’’ the former actor chuckled, making everyone else in the room sigh, either with annoyance of amusement.

And the couple indeed would never be done with Johnny.


End file.
